


Caught Not Once but Twice

by Spideychellexxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Brad Davis, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideychellexxx/pseuds/Spideychellexxx
Summary: @eleanorcaldit posted this idea on tumblr and I thought it was genius so all idea creds goes to them.someone should write a fic where instead of brad, it's MJ that walks in on peter and the german ladySo without further ado this is what I came up with...Enjoy
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Caught Not Once but Twice

**Author's Note:**

> @eleanorcaldit posted this idea on tumblr and I thought it was genius so all idea creds goes to them. 
> 
> someone should write a fic where instead of brad, it's MJ that walks in on peter and the german lady   
> Also imagine they had way more time at the bathroom stop.  
> So without further ado this is what I came up with...Enjoy

Peter wasn’t sure that his European vacation, that was supposed to be a break from the Spiderman stuff, could get any worse. First Brad Davis was on this trip and seemed to be wooing MJ with pretty words from her favourite authors and then Nick Fury hijacked his summer vacation. It was all too much already but Parker Luck had to strike again.

He was asked to try his new suit on in front of this random European woman. Even though he would rather not, she had a gun and was intimidating. She kinda reminds him of MJ.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. The moment Peter pulls his pants down MJ opens the door and is surprised at what she sees.

“MJ! Oh my god...” Peter says as he fumbles over his pants pulling them up. The blonde woman reaches for her gun but Peter stops her from pulling it out.

“Oh I’m sorry I was just looking for the bathroom” MJ said as she backs away and closes the door

“Shit...MJ wait.” Peter yells hoping MJ would give him to explain that what she saw wasn’t what she thought it was.

“MJ please let me explain” Peter begs when he catches up with her.

“It’s okay Peter, I think I know what that was” MJ says confidently

“No MJ it’s not what you think it is.” Peter tries to let her know that he wasn’t hooking up with some random woman. He really wanted to explain the whole truth to her so she would know he wanted to be with her.

“How do you know what I think it was when I haven’t said what I think it is?” MJ asks

“What do you think that was?” Peter asks curiously.

“Well, seeing as you’re a minor and that woman is clearly over the age of 18, I know you aren’t hooking up with her cause that would be severally illegal. So that leaves me with one other explanation.” MJ said

Although Peter felt relieved that she knew that he wasn’t planning on being defiled by random women, he was curious and a little concerned at what he explanation was. She had that look in her eye. The one she often had in decathlon practice when she knew the answer word for word. He motioned for her to carry on.

“The only reason you would’ve snuck off and met some random woman is the same reason you always sneak away...It was Spiderman related.” She said to a shocked Peter. He tried to play it cool as to not expose his secret.

“What... I’m not Spiderman, what would make you think I was Spiderman?” Peter asked nervously.

“I never said you _were_ Spiderman, I said it was Spiderman related.” MJ said with a sly smile.

“Shit! MJ...” Peter didn’t really know what to say but he was shocked at MJ’s next statement.

“I knew it! I fucking knew it!” MJ said smiling at him.

“I’m not Spiderman, at all.” Peter tried.

“Save it Parker, I’ve been watching you for a while now. I mean Washington, Homecoming, even yesterday when you said you were ‘running away’ when you were actually fighting that water monster with Mysterio.” MJ explained. Although all Peter got from it was that MJ had been watching him. 

“You were watching me?” Peter asked and MJ looked like a deer in headlights.

“Yeah...” MJ said quickly.

“Just because you thought I was Spiderman?” Peter said. It was now or never MJ thought.

“No.” She said to Peter’s surprise.

“What...so you...” Peter couldn’t get the words out

“I wasn’t just watching you cause I thought you were Spiderman.” MJ almost whispered with a shy smile.

“That’s great...” Peter said with a smile but continued.

“I got you this in Venice.” Peter reaches into his pocket for the necklace only to find it wasn’t in his pocket. It must have fallen out of his pocket when he pulled his pants down. He was also now just remembering that he didn’t take his new suit either.

“Will you come with me?” Peter asks while putting his hand out for her to take which she did. He couldn’t help but think about how their hands fit perfectly together. He took her back to room he left his suit. Luckily for him the woman had left the suit and the necklace was still there. He handed the box to MJ but when she opened it Peter was disappointed to see that it was broken. It must have broken when he ran after MJ. 

“No...MJ I’m so sorry, I had this plan, this stupid plan I was gonna buy you this and give it to you in Paris...” Peter’s rambling was cut off by my lunging forward and kissing him

“You kissed me...what?” Peter said with a light in his eyes and a smile on his lips

“I think you’re smart to figure out why I wasn’t only watching you cause I thought you were Spiderman.” MJ said shyly. Peter didn’t think his smile could get any bigger but he stood corrected.

“I’m sorry its broken.” Peter said.

“It’s okay. I think I like it better broken.” MJ said 

“I really like you.” Peter said with a relieved sigh. He was thankful he finally got it out there.

“I really like you too.” MJ said as her and Peter both leaned in for an awkward yet sweet kiss which was followed by a more passionate longer kiss. Peter wrapped his hands around her waist and she had her hand around the nape of his neck.

“I am Spiderman.” Peter said and he and MJ both laughed as their foreheads laid against each other 

“Yeah I figured as much, although I was only 67% sure.” MJ said

“That’s oddly specific.” Peter said in a teasing manner

“Well I’m an oddly specific kinda girl.” MJ teased back

“I like oddly specific kinda girls.” Peter said as he moved out of their embrace to grab his suit. “We should het back to the class.” Peter said as he walked towards the door. MJ stopped his movements by putting a hand to his chest and pushing him against the table.

The class can wait a little longer.” She said as she pulled Peter by the collar and kissed him. Peter immediately forgot about everything else and wrapped his arms around her. As they continued, the kiss became more heated, hands exploring a little more, he tasted her tongue for just a second. It was all perfect even if from the outside it looked messy and unsure. It was perfect. 

Well that was until Peter was caught for the second time. The door swung open to reveal Brad. To say Brad was shocked to see MJ and Peter making out was an understatement,

“Ummm..... Harrignton asked me to find MJ....the bus is leaving.” Brad said disappointedly.

“What about Peter?” MJ said

“Huh?” Brad said confused

“You said Harrington told you to come find me but not Peter?” MJ said

“Oh yeah, well should’ve figured he would be where ever you are.” Brad said.

“Sorry. It was my fault, I was the one who insisted that we had time to make out. My bad.” MJ said sarcastically. Brad got the message she was trying to send. She wasn’t interested and if Brad wanted to mess with Peter he would have her to answer to.

“Whatever.” Brad said dejected as he walked away. Peter couldn’t help but stare and smirk at MJ

“What?” MJ asked a little embarrassed,

“Nothing, it’s just the way you stood up to Brad...it was kinda hot.” Peter said with a blush appearing to his cheeks. She scoffed with teasing smirk. He pulled her into another kiss. Before it could get hot and heavy, MJ pulled away.

“Okay we really have to get back to class.” MJ said. Unfortunately Peter knew she was right so he turned around to retrieve his things. At that moment MJ wrapped her arms around Peter from behind and whispered in his ear.

“If we sit at the back of the bus we can make out when Harrington and Dell aren’t looking.” She punctuated her sentence by taking Peter’s earlobe between her teeth and biting it a little. Peter’s eyes widened and he grabbed his belongings faster and turned around.

“Let’s go.” Peter said as he grabbed her arm pulling a laughing MJ out of the faster than she could register.

God teasing her boyfriend was so easy. Wait...was he her boyfriend now? I mean she wouldn’t make out with just anybody. Either way it didn’t matter, they had time to figure it out. What she did know is that her crush liked her back and she couldn’t wait to see what the rest of trip had in store for them.


End file.
